


Welcome To The New Age

by itspartofmyjealousy



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspartofmyjealousy/pseuds/itspartofmyjealousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story told through NYADA's Snapchat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The New Age

**Author's Note:**

> So recently there was a video going around of two people on the same college campus trying to find each through Snapchat and I got immediately inspired and wrote this for Klaine. In this verse the boys have never met. The video that inspired this little fic can be found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90C-00OTNTI. The title is taken from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

There were two things Kurt Hummel has picked up from living in New York for a little over a year:

The first was a social media addiction

While residing in Ohio, Facebook was his only means of socializing. His daily routine consisted of waking up, going to school, glee club rehearsal (or working at his dad’s auto shop depending on the day), going home, homework, and then sleep. Sure an occasional sleepover or movie night would be thrown into the mix, but anybody he would tell about it was already with him, so he didn’t see the point of taking pictures to post them on various media platforms. But now he was an assistant for Isabelle Wright, a frequenter at Vogue parties, and a sophomore at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. He wanted to show everyone that he hadn’t only survived the hell hole known as Lima but was thriving in the nirvana of New York City. Kurt started off by getting a Twitter, which thanks to his fairy godmother he had a steady stream of followers eager to see his outfits of the day and what the inner workings of Vogue were like. Then he started to slowly get building his Instagram and when he found out NYADA had its own Snapchat where students could post, Kurt quickly signed up in an effort to keep up with his fellow schoolmates. After a year of integrating himself into social media, it had become second nature to check and update people

The second thing was a more confident demeanor

  
_“We’re Hummels, and nobody messes with the Hummels,”_ his dad’s voice echoed in his ears. Between him and Isabelle’s encouragement to speak his opinions at work Kurt found a new sense of a pride. He was no longer the scared kid, clutching his messenger bag waiting for a slushie to the face. His head was held high and there was a swagger in his step that couldn’t be broken. A new found confidence that poured into every facet of his life, including the romantic part. First there was Chandler who was nice enough, however Kurt found his energetic albeit exhausting personality no longer charming after a month and they parted ways. A few months later Adam came into his life and Kurt was taken with his gentlemanly behavior and British mannerisms. They were together for a solid five months before Kurt realized there hadn’t been a real spark. They’re relationship ended with a hearty handshake and an empty promise to stay friends. Kurt had been itching to get back into dating but he wasn’t sure how to go about it without the stereotypical meeting at a bar or a dating app.

  
Kurt was currently sat on the steps of the NYADA library nose deep in a book full of sonnets, one of which he had to choose for his Voice  & Diction class when his phone lit up with a notification from the NYADA Snapchat. His fingers quickly unlocked his device to see he had an unseen video in his log. Kurt let out a tiny gasp when the video showed a guy who looked like he stepped out of the 1950s, with his classic movie star good looks and his hair shellacked into submission.

  
**“We are currently working on the freshmen showcase and can’t wait for everyone to see it,”** the guy said with a huge smile that could blind the sun. He had the camera on himself before turning it on various people working on stage.

  
Though the video was short, Kurt immediately noticed the skull printed bowtie that he identified as none other than Alexander McQueen.

  
‘He’s absolutely adorable, obviously talented, and great taste in fashion? He’s too good to be true,’ Kurt thought.

  
Before his brain caught up to what he was doing, he put the video on selfie mode and took a deep breath.

  
**“To the freshmen boy with the great McQueen bowtie on the NYADA Snap Story, I may be in love,”** Kurt grinned. “Come find me.

  
Kurt tagged that he was at the library before sending the video off.

* * *

 

Of all the ways Blaine saw his day going, getting hit on through his school’s Snapchat definitely wasn’t one of them. He was always known to be a sociable person, so when he landed in New York a couple of months ago he figured being on social media was a good first step to meeting new people. He met kindred spirits in his Musical Theatre classes and fun people to hang out with through NYADA’s Snapchat. So when he fishes his phone from his bag after class and sees several messages telling him to check the account, he was shocked to see a video of a man with the most beautiful eyes addressing him. Blaine froze in the hallway, wanting nothing more than to play video a hundred more times. On his way out of the recital hall Blaine pressed the record button.

  
**“To the man who was at the library, if it is indeed fate I have class at Chaplin Hall until 6:30 maybe we’ll meet,”** he suggested.

  
Blaine’s thumb lingered over his phone screen for a moment before finally pressing send. He let out a huff before running a hand over his hair. This was definitely out of his realm of comfortability. He was never one to have his cards all laid out on the table when it came to guys, that was more of his ex-boyfriend’s style. Sebastian always said exactly what he thought at any given moment, in some ways they balanced each other out. But their differences soon tore them apart and their relationship was over. This guy with eyes unlike he’s ever seen and skin that was pale, it was almost luminescent was the first man to take an interest in him since he moved here. He was buzzing with joy as he went to his next class, ready for whatever was coming next.

* * *

 

“KUUUUURTTTTT!!!” A voice tore through the bustling of the office.

  
Rachel’s heels hurriedly clicked against the linoleum floor, she came to an abrupt halt right in front of Kurt’s desk trying to catch her breath.

  
“Hurricane Rachel how great of you to make an appearance,” he drolly replied not even allowing her a passing glance.

  
“What are you doing and why haven’t you been answering your phone?” She questioned while repeatedly hitting the papers spread out on the surface in front of her.

  
“I’m working,” he explained. “I barely have time to do the things I have to, let alone reply to incessant texts.”

  
“The Freshman you made a video for replied back and its becoming a thing on campus,” Rachel stated bouncing on her toes.

  
“Wait, what?” His eyebrows knitted together. “What do you mean ‘a thing’?”

  
Rachel swiftly pulled her phone out of her purse, opening up the app. In addition to playing Freshman’s video she swiped to show more responses.

  
**“So I was casually looking through the NYADA Snapchat when next thing I know; I’m watching romantic comedy,”** a girl with pink hair and glasses stated. **“I really hope The Freshman and Library Boy find each other.”**

  
**“I have been obsessively refreshing the school’s Snapchat waiting for an update on Freshmen and Library Guy. I expect answers very soon,”** a man’s voice was heard but you couldn’t make out the details of his face.

  
“There's about fifteen more like that,” Rachel put her phone down.

  
Kurt’s eyes wandered to the nearest clock and when he saw it was nearly seven pm he let out a sigh. He picked up Rachel’s phone opening the app back up.

  
**“So I’ve been at work for the last couple of hours and I missed your reply I’m sorry. But if it is fate, maybe I’ll see you out tonight at around eight,”** Kurt shrugged then sent the video off.

  
“Kurt this is so romantic,” Rachel squealed. “One day there will be a musical inspired by your love story. I get to play me of course when it reaches Broadway,” she hastily added.

 

“Don’t you think you’re getting ahead of yourself here Rach?” Kurt drummed his fingers against the desk.

* * *

 

In retrospect putting a twist on a classic musical number seemed easy in theory. Blaine’s definitely regretting any preconceived notions he had as his group break out into another argument. When 6:45 had rolled around he tried not to let the disappointment of not meeting the man affectionately known as ‘Library Guy’ bring down his mood. There could be an infinite number of reasons why they didn’t meet, Blaine just hoped none of them were bad.

  
“Alright, let’s just calm down and take a break,” a student yelled over the bickering.

  
Blaine closed his eyes in gratitude, and was thankful for a moment of tranquility. His phone vibrated and when he saw there was a notification from the school’s Snapchat account he tried to contain his excitement. After skipping through a few videos that were encouraging his meeting with Library Guy, the one he was most eager to see showed up on his screen.

  
Overall, he looked sincere in his apology, but there was something hopeful in his eyes. Blaine quickly looked around making sure there weren’t any photobombers before pressing record.

  
**“I have a project to finish up here first, but I'll gladly meet up tonight,”** he beamed. **“Let me know when and where.”**

* * *

 

 **“Dude, screw your project!”** A guy wearing a football jersey appeared on the screen. **“Go find that boy!”**

“This is insanity,” Kurt mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
“What’s wrong sweetie?” Isabelle walked in with a concern look on her face.

  
“Kurt is just in the middle of an epic romance!” Rachel laughed. “There's a guy Kurt has been indirectly communicating with all day and they might meet tonight at eight.”  
Isabelle frowned at the clock. “Well, what are you still doing here? Go,” she ushered her hands to the door.

  
“But what about-“

  
“No buts Kurt,” she effectively cut him off. “When are you ever going to get an opportunity like this again?”

  
Kurt took in a breath before nodding. “You’re right,” he nodded, pulling out his phone to make another video.

  
**“So Freshman, what do you say to Callbacks tonight?”** Kurt offered. **“Hopefully I'll see you there.”**

* * *

 

  
**“Library Guy and the Freshman are a better love story than Twilight,”** one of the blonde girls remarked.

  
**“We really hope you meet up tonight,”** the other one smiled. **“Can’t wait for an update.”**

  
Blaine leaned against one of the columns of the building, a smile growing on his face at the supportive nature of NYADA students. All of their positivity while welcomed was slightly unfamiliar to him. Sure, he’s gotten praised for performing but the fact that people were rooting for two gay men to meet was a great change. He held up his phone in front of his face and hit record.

  
**“First I want to thank everyone for all of the encouragement, it’s been overwhelming. And second, I'll be seeing you there, Library Guy.”**

  
As soon as he sent off the video a call came in, and he was surprised to see his best friend’s picture pop up.

  
“Hey David,” he answered.

  
“I’m going with you to this bar man, I need to see this firsthand,” he replied in a single breath.

  
Blaine let out a dry chuckle. “You go to NYU; how did you even find out about this?”

  
“I’ve started seeing a dance student at NYADA and she told me about it all. She described it as a modern love story.”

  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have some personal support,” Blaine relented. “I'll meet you there.”

* * *

 

  
Callbacks was unfortunately more crowded than usual which did absolutely no favors to Kurt’s anxiety.

  
“Do you see him?” Kurt turned to Rachel. “What if he doesn’t even show up? What if he changed his mind?”

  
“You need to take a deep breath, whatever happens happens,” she placed a hand on his shoulder. “If he doesn’t show it’s his loss.”

  
Rachel took a quick picture of Kurt and captioned it ‘Library Guy’s here, where are you??’ before sending it off to the college’s Snapchat.

* * *

 

“Get to Callbacks Freshman! Do it now!” A guy in a beanie posted.

  
Blaine took four steps up to the door before taking three back.

  
“I’m crazy, this is crazy, right?” Blaine threw a pleading look to his friend.

  
“You could be starting a new trend B,” David said reassuringly. “Go and get your man.”

  
David held Blaine’s phone in his hand refreshing the Story.

  
**“We are currently in Callbacks waiting for Freshman at the bar, hope he comes by soon,”** a female voice sounded from the video.

  
Blaine took the phone and took a picture of the neon sign on the bar, and then he took one of himself and captioned it, **“I’m outside!!”**

  
David grabbed the phone back and opened the camera. “I’m recording this for future generations.”

  
“Let’s do this,” Blaine smirked while putting a hand on the door.

* * *

 

Kurt and Rachel strategically stood near the door, their eyes never leaving the entrance. The door swung open and the boy Kurt had been fawning over all day walked in with a dark skinned guy following closely behind. Rachel’s nails dug into his bicep which didn’t even phase him as he was mesmerized by his Freshman. It was as though time slowed down as he watched the Freshman walk down the steps, and when he turned his head to see Kurt, his jaw slightly unhinged but was immediately replaced with a smile. Kurt went over to meet him path the stairs landing. They looked each other up and down, not believing they are seeing other in person at last.

  
“My name’s Blaine,” the dark haired boy stammered.

  
“I’m Kurt,” he responded. “I really want to give you a hug right now but I understand if that’s too weird especially since we don’t really know each other.”

  
“Kurt,” Blaine whispered. “I’m fine with that.”

  
Kurt threw his arms around Blaine’s neck as Blaine’s wrapped around the other’s torso. They silently stayed in each other’s arms, just soaking in how perfect this moment felt.

“Is it weird that this isn’t weird at all?” Kurt mumbled near Blaine’s ear.

  
“No,” Blaine denied. “I feel like I’ve been looking for you forever.”

* * *

 

 **“Oh my god Freshman and Library Guy finally met!”** A girl recorded from her dorm room. She turned the camera on her roommate who was shown screaming and kicking on her bed.

  
**“We just left Freshman and Library and I’m happy to say that I witnessed the greatest love story of our generation,”** a guy walking with his girlfriend posted.


End file.
